


Undercover

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Listen To Your Heart [3]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Libby Reagan’s New York City past is catching up to her and she is forced to go back into a lifestyle she never wanted to go back too.





	1. One

One  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt Casey asked seeing Hank Voight coming into the firehouse followed closely by Antonio Dawson and two detectives he wasn't familiar with. "We need to talk to Libby.' Antonio answered for him, he had told Voight that he needed to stay behind and let him handle it but he assisted on coming and talking to Libby himself.  
"Why do you need to talk to her?" Christopher Herrmann asked having stepped out of the common room behind Matt. "It's about a case her brother was working in New York." "Which brother?" "Her twin." Hank answered annoyed, he wanted to get this case going and Casey and Herrmann doing this wasn't doing them any favors, in fact it was just making them have less and less time.  
"Go into the conference room, I will send her in." Casey said in a huff, sure he trusted Antonio but the other three not so much and he certainly didn't trust Voight. Not after what happened with Justin and the whole Hank wanting him to change his story.  
And now he was in his firehouse wanting to talk to Libby who was barely hanging on after Kelly's cheating scandal. And whatever was happening to her twin could never well push her off the edge. He was still tense when he went into the bullpen where Libby was at inputting information into the computer. "Lib.' He started causing her to look up at him and frown.   
"Matt? What's wrong?" She asked. "Hank Voight and Antonio are here to see you." "Why?" "Something is going on with Jamie." "What? What about Jamie? I just talked to him like 5 minutes ago, he was fine."  
Her heart went into her throat and her mouth went dry. The last time something like this happened, Joe had been killed by a group of dirty cops and she had to be rushed to the airport after a fire. "Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked as she pushed back her chair and stood up.  
"Please. I would ask Kelly but things are still a little tense with us." She returned, it was true ever since the Renee thing went down, things had been tense with them and the only reason why she hadn't packed everything up and went back to Brooklyn was her daughter Riley. She didn't want her daughter growing up without her father or without her firehouse family. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to her daughter.  
**  
Voight was pacing the length of the conference room getting more and more angry, the longer it took for Casey to get Libby. He didn't even want to get her involved but she was the best choice, she had been involved with the lifestyle before she came to Chicago from Brooklyn, her deceased fiance had been involved with them. And now her twin brother was trying to take the New York chapter down. Now it was their turn. The members knew Libby and they would accept her into their folds without a problem. They just needed to get her to agree.  
The door open and Libby stepped into the room followed by Casey and Herrmann and if possible Voight's frown deepened. "I asked them to be with me." She said as she sat on top of the table opposite of where Antonio and the other two were sitting. "What's going on? What happened to Jamie?" "Nothing is wrong with Jamie. Other than the ass kicking he got by Noble Sanifo's friends he is fine." Antonio answered for Voight. Libby covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Her brother had facetimed her the night before and she saw the aftermath of it.  
"Sadly that's not the first time he has been beat up. He took a lot of hits from our older brothers when we were kids." "I still want to know how he got the flash drive out of there without them finding it." The man with ash brown hair said as he leaned back in his seat. "He swallowed it." She grinned, "That's a talent of his. Mom's earrings, Danny's coin collection, Erin's locket, the keys to the liquor cabinet. You name it he swallowed it." "Don't tell Luke that, he may just try and do the same thing." Herrmann muttered to her. "I am not even letting Riley hear that." She returned before looking back at the cops. "So why do you need me?" "We need you to go undercover and help us bring down the Cavarzere crime family.' "Why would I do that? I am not a cop. I never been to the academy." "We know. But you were apart of the family." "Michael." She groaned, "he was involved with them before he was killed." "Exactly that's why we want your help."  
Libby stood up from the table and started pacing the length of the room, her finger undoing the ponytail holder. "If I agree to what would I have to do?" She asked turning to look at Voight and Antonio.  
**  
"I think Libby is in some trouble Sev." Capp said as he took a seat at the table causing the leader to look up from the paper he was reading. "She is in the conference room with Casey, Herrmann and they are with Dawson's brother and Voight and it looked serious." Shaking his head Kelly stood up from the table and went to the room and opened the door. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Not now Sev." Casey answered standing up and going over to his friend to get him out of the room. Not everyone was going to know that Libby was going to be undercover. It was for her safety, and Riley's safety that they did it like this. "Tell me what's going on! Now.' He demanded. He wasn't going to leave the room until he got all the information he needed.


	2. 2

Two  
"Kelly please." Libby said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "You need to tell me what's going on!' "They want me to go undercover." "What? No way!" "You really have no say in the matter." Voight said. "Like hell she is my wife." "Oh now I am your wife? That's really rich Kelly, was I your wife when you were sleeping with Renee? What about Riley huh?" "That's not the point Lib. Do you even know what are you are getting yourself into?" "I do." She said, "I need to do this."  
"What is some sort of sick need to prove you are just as good as Erin or your brothers?" "No." She recoiled like his words had smacked her. "I am doing this because it's the right thing to do. Because right now what I have been doing isn't doing anything to make me happy." "Meaning me." "No. Don't put words into my mouth Kelly. Meaning that being a paramedic right now isn't making me happy. Being in a place that has happy memories of you and I being together is hurting me. Feeling like Riley and I don't mean a damn to you is hurting me. I need to do this for me." She said, "And you really can't do a fucking thing to stop me."  
Hermann who knew Libby best inhaled sharply the only time she used those words was when she was really upset and hurting. And for the last few weeks since Kelly had been with Renee she had been hurting. And they couldn't do anything to stop it. Expect to let her do things that was going to let her stop hurting. And this, going undercover would help.  
"What about our daughter?" Kelly asked, the anger that he had was shimmering, knowing now that he had hurt Libby so much after he promised and swore up and down that he wasn't going to do it. "She is going to stay with me and Cindy." Christopher answered, 'It will keep her safe." "Fine." The leader of the rescue squad said holding his hands up and walking out of the room. Casey following him to make sure he stayed out of the room.  
"Sorry." Libby said sitting back on the table, "Things have been a little tense since he met Renee." "I am surprised you haven't taken swings at her." The officer with sandy hair said. "I don't need too, I know deep down that he is mine. I just have to wait for him to remember that." "Don't wait too long. Girls like you are diamonds in the rough." Antonio leaned over and smacked him upside the head. "Don't worry about Ruzek he is still a little new." "And I am going to be working with him?"  
The anger and sadness that Libby's voice held was gone and she seemed almost amused. "Correct and Halstead too." "Will's brother right?" "Right. How do you know my brother?" "We got into trouble a couple of times when Michael was alive. Me being the granddaughter of the commissioner helped a lot." Libby answered, she wasn't going to let them know exactly how well she knew Will and how much trouble she had actually gotten into.  
That was a story for another time.  
"Are you will be okay being away from Riley?" Antonio asked watching the young paramedic who sighed before nodding her head.  
"Hermann and Cindy will send me pictures and updates. I need to do this Antonio. And Kelly was right a small part of me wants to prove that I am just as good as my older brothers and sister. It sucks being the youngest with 4 older siblings to outshine." "Makes sense, we had the same thing in our family too." Jay said, he was already liking her. "Go get your stuff, we need you to fill out paperwork." Voight said. She nodded her head and stood up and exited the room quickly and to where Shay was standing waiting for her.  
"Keep an eye on her, she is floundering and struggling she is playing it off like she isn't but she is." "We got her don't worry."   
**  
"Kelly in there?" Libby asked once Shay released her from her embrace. "Yeah, he is pretty upset about something." "I know, I should go talk to him before they take me down to the district." 'What's going on?" "Ask Casey, I really can't talk about it.' She returned before she pushed opened the bathroom door. 

Her husband was standing in front of the sinks looking at his reflection. "Kel.' She started. "I am sorry Lib." he said cutting her off before she could go on any further. "I should have known that this would hurt you. Me being with Renee. But I didn't care. I wanted something I couldn't have but the truth was. I already had everything I ever needed.' Tears stung her eyes and she looked down quickly so he won't see the tears that rose up. He went over to her and tipped her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. "When you get back we will work this out." She nodded her head, her breath hitching in her throat. His lips had just touched hers when the alarm started going off. "Ambulance 61, Truck 51, Squad 3." He groaned and twined her hair between his fingers. "Go. Be superman, I will call you later."


	3. 3

Part 3: Superman  
"How long have you been with Kelly?" Jay asked as he handed a folder over to Libby, they had went to the district shortly after the trucks and ambo left. "For 3 years almost. We started dating my freshman year at Northwestern. I moved with him and Shay after my ex was killed in court." "That actually happened?" Adam asked as he turned the chair around and straddled it, "We heard stories about it in the academy."  
"It did happen. I was testifying against him. He um beat and raped me from the time I was 16 until I came to Chicago actually. And he got so mad that I broke up with him. And he showed up first at the firehouse and they scared him off." She twirled the pen around her fingers, "Then he showed up one day at my apartment after shift. And he beat the hell out of me. Antonio had heard the call go out and showed up and arrested him."  
"There was a father that stepped up." Antonio said from the doorway of the breakroom, "His daughter Alex, had been abused by Michael too and killed herself. And that day that Libby was testifying Mr. Rogers came in and shot him. Libby tried to save him but it was too late." "Why would you try to save him?" Erin Lindsay asked from where she was pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
"That was the paramedic in me. I had nightmares every night for 3 months after that. But it got better. Kelly, Shay and the rest of the firehouse helped." She returned as she reached her hand up and started playing with the charm that hung on her necklace, "But Adam you want to hear stories I should tell you stories about my brother Danny and what he has done to perps." "Don't give him any ideas Lib." Antonio said causing a dimpled smile to form on her face.  
"I wasn't going to tell him about the time Danny waterboarded a guy that was holding a diabetic little girl." "Libby." He groaned running his hand over his face. "He did what?" Adam laughed. "Trust me Adam, I have stories, I come from a family full of cops and we are going to be spending alot of time together so you will hear a lot of them." She paused what she was saying and pulled her phone out of her back pocket and she read the message and smiled. "What?" "Kelly. They just got back from the fire. He does that to make sure I know he is safe. Man thinks he's superman sometimes. Takes risks that he shouldn't." She answered. "Does that make you Wonder Woman?" "Nah,and I prefer Captain Marvel over Wonder Woman."  
Erin shook her head and walked to where Antonio was standing, "I don't think this is such a good idea. She and Adam are going to get into trouble." He looked back at the three sitting at the table and shrugged, "Maybe, but it will do her some good to get herself away from the firehouse for awhile."  
His sister Gabby had told him about what had happened about how Riley and Libby had been staying with Herrman and his family. He didn't know how Kelly could do it be away from his wife and child like that. He didn't like being away from Laura and the kids. And he didn't know how Libby was staying so strong and sticking it out.  
**  
"You are okay with her going undercover? Are you kidding me?" Shay asked throwing her hands out. Kelly had just informed her and Dawson of what Libby was going to be doing and to say she was surprised was an understatement. "I really didn't have a choice in the matter." He said running his hand over his head, he had been anxious since they returned from the fire and Libby had been gone.  
"Antonio will do his best to keep her safe. And it is in her blood." Gabby said as she leaned against the side of the ambo, "I would be worried about her losing it and blowing her cover then I would be with someone hurting her." "And that is exactly what I am worried about."


	4. 4

Part 4: Unwelcome Feeling

“This is making me nervous.” Libby muttered as Jin fastened the pinhole camera necklace around her neck. “Why?” Antonio asked from where he was leaning against the table. He was taking most of the responsibility and being her, Adam and Jay.

“Because the last time I was around them, my ex basically offered me up as Noble’s play thing.” She answered as she twisted off her wedding rings that she put on out of habit. 

“Really?” Adam asked his eyebrows going up in surprise.

“Yes really, I cussed him out then told my older brothers and then Danny and Joe went after him. I think that was the only time I was ever okay with going to my brothers for their help with him.” She answered softly, “I would have rather dealt with it myself then had them go to jail for me. I am not worth it especially not when Linda was pregnant with Jack and Joe just started dating Angie.” 

“They would disagree with you Libby.” Antonio said, he had meet all of the Reagan family after Michael put Libby in the hospital and saw protective they were of her especially when he let him into the holding cell were Michael was at.

“I know. Those are just my opinions and you know that Erin would agree with me.” 

The older Dawson sibling rolled his eyes, “How about we don’t talk about your sister?” “Fine by me.” she agreed with a nod of her head. 

The firehouse had it down pact the only really talked about everyone but Erin, it was better that way. No one really liked Erin anyways

And it was safer that way and it kept Libby happier and that’s all they wanted. The last time that Erin Reagan showed up in Chicago after Kelly and Libby returned from their honeymoon, there was a huge fight that ended with Libby in tears and with the older Reagan girl having a black eye.   
*  
Kelly’s phone buzzed on the table causing him to stop dealing out the cards. Libby’s name was flashing on the screen. “Hey quiet down, Libby’s calling.” He said, by now everyone in the firehouse knew that Libby was going undercover and wouldn’t be in contact with any of them. The talking died down and he answered his phone hoping his concern wasn’t showing too much in his voice.   
“Hey you.” Libby’s voice floated through the quiet building, “I don’t have much time to talk.”

“That’s okay, you okay?” He asked leaning back in his chair holding his phone out so they could hear her.   
“Yeah, we are getting ready to head out. Antonio is going to have my phone.” She answered, “Their rules not mine, they don’t want me distracted, I will be able to check in a couple of days, I just didn’t want you and everyone else to worry.” 

“You got that right.” Shay said as she leaned over Kelly’s shoulder.

Libby laughed, “I will be as safe as I can be. I trust Antonio and I know Jay’s brother and Will said I could always trust him. Adam’s a little green but seems like a good guy.” 

Antonio’s voice called her name in the background telling her to hurry. “That’s my cue, I will call you when I can. I love you. And I love the rest of you nosy jerks too.” 

“Love you too.” Most of the firehouse called back before the phone disconnected.  
**  
“You good kid?” Antonio asked as she handed her phone and rings over to him.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She answered, “The whole firehouse knows, Shay and Hermann can’t keep a secret.” “We don’t have to worry about them ruining this do we?” Voight asked causing Libby to look at him and frown. 

“No, they wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize it or get me hurt. They know what that family is like, they heard the stories from when I first came to Chicago from New York. They wouldn’t risk me going back to how I was. And if I don’t check in within a couple of days you can damn well guarantee one of them will call you to make sure I'm okay. And I know need to respect you because you are a Sergeant but after what you did to Matt and Haley I don’t like you.” 

Hank glared at her and put his hands on his hips. 

“You don’t scare me Voight, I come from a family full of cops. My father is the police commissioner and trust me you have nothing on him.” She said folding her arms under her chest and stared at him, waiting for him to say something back to her. Instead a smile twitched on the corners of his mouth like he wanted to smile but instead he nodded his head once.   
**  
“Jay be careful, I don’t trust her.” Erin said watching Ruzek open the passenger side door for Libby.

Jay followed her gaze and shrugged his shoulders, “I am sure everything is going to be fine. I talked to Will, he has nothing but good things to say about her.” 

“Since when did you listen to your brother about things like that?” 

“Since he knows her and knows her family. And she is married to a firefighter.” Erin turned to look at him fully, he knew her, she had to give him that. “Don’t worry, we will be fine.” Jay said before squeezing her hand and going over to the car and getting into the backseat of it. 

The lone female detective watched the car go out of the garage and turn out to the main street. She had an uneasy feeling about this. It would have been safer for her to go, she was trained to do this and Libby wasn’t.

It didn’t matter that she was the daughter of a cop and a granddaughter of one. She could have all the DNA in the world and it didn’t make her a cop. But she really didn’t have a choice in the matter, Antonio trusted her and Voight was letting him take the lead on this. 

And she trusted Antonio, the trust just didn’t go far to easy the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Libby Reagan O'Malley

Part 5: Libby O’Malley 

Libby was staring out of the window, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip nervous. “What’s wrong?” Ruzek asked glancing over at her. “Just nervous is all.” She returned twisting in her seat and looking at him then at Jay who was sitting behind her. “The Libby that I was then, isn’t one that I am very proud of. She was a brat, self centered, insecure and lost.” She started tapping her fingers on the arm rest, “I thought I loved the kid but I was just blinded by stupidity.” 

“What exactly happened when you were with him? I know we saw some of what happened in the police report.” 

Libby tapped her fingers more and sighed, “It started when I was 16, he wanted to have sex, and I didn’t. I wasn’t ready for it, I wanted to wait for marriage. Good catholic girl, who learned from her big sister's mistakes.” 

Ruzek smirked and glanced at her again. 

“Married.” Halstead muttered smacking the back of his seat with a roll of his eyes.

“But he wouldn’t take no for an answer. And one night he took it too far.” “Did you report it?” “No, I didn’t want my dad to kill him. My dad when it comes to his two daughters is scary, he had unmarked police cars follows us on dates and plain clothes officers follow us into buildings. And these guys didn’t mind it at all, we were family.” She said her fingers tapping out a rhythm, “after he left, I called my sister in law Linda to help me. She was training to be a nurse and she took me to the hospital then to my grandparents house. She, my twin brother and my grandma were the only ones that knew what happened. Betty was the one that told me to write everything down in a notebook and hide it. I had a room at my grandparents house that had a loose floorboard and I hid it underneath there.” 

Her phone was lighting up in the cup holder with a picture of a pretty brunette. She pressed the side button to silence it, “every time I tried to leave him he assaulted me. Verbally, mentally, sexually. And then he started hanging around the Sanfino family.”

“You don’t have to go on.” Jay said, he had heard bits and pieces of how Will met Libby and how she was. 

“No it’s okay, you need to know. Especially if we are working together.” Libby offered him a smile before signing, “And it got worse, then one day, your brother Will showed up one night and he kinda saved my ass.” She said, “saved his ass a couple of times too.” Jay laughed and shook his head, “One day you will have to tell me those stories.” 

Libby nodded her head smiling, “and then I got accepted into Northwestern and with the support of my family and of Will I just left. Then I found the courage to leave him. And I haven’t really looked back.” “And now we are bringing you back into life.” Adam muttered. “It’s okay if I can help my brother out then I am going to do it.” She said, “the least I can do.”   
**  
Bianca Sanifo wasn’t hard to miss at all, she was sitting at the bar typing on her phone a scowl on her face. She had made the mistake of telling Noble that Libby had reached out to her in Chicago and he was demanding to see her.

He had been obsessed with her since Michael had introduced them and then after a few months she disappeared and Nobel tried everything in his power to find her. But she had went off of the grid and had been for years. And now she was back and in Chicago the furthest place from New York she could get. And for her part, Bianca was glad that Libby had gotten out and far away from the lifestyle as she could get. She glanced up again and smiled seeing the girl come into the bar, two good looking guys following her. 

“Hey Lib! Long time!’ She exclaimed as she stood up went over to her. Libby smiled and let the older girl hug her, “I know, sorry about that. I just needed to get away.” 

“I am sorry about Michael.” “It’s okay.” She muttered, she had honestly hadn’t thought about him or his death until that day. Her moving on with her life was to blame for it. And Kelly too, but she couldn’t focus on that right then. 

“Who are your friends?” “This is Ryan and Will.” Libby said, “I met them once I moved here. First friends that I have had in a long time.” Bianca nodded her head and held her hand out to Jay first then to Adam.   
**  
“I think we have been worrying over nothing.” Antonio muttered to Alvin as he watched the small monitor in the van that they were in across the street from the restaurant. “She is a natural.’ Alvin who was sitting next to him nodded his head, he had heard Erin’s complaints and worries about Jay being undercover with Libby. And they had all tried to assure that everything would be fine. 

But she wouldn’t be told otherwise. Libby was just going to be a nuisance and a liability until everything was said and done.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Untold Secrets

Jay sat on Libby’s right side and put his arm on the back of her chair, his eyes trained on Bianca, the pretty New Yorker who was watching her friend with an interested look in her eyes. “Relax Lib.’ He muttered feeling how tense her body was. She took a sip of her water and forced herself to relax next to him. He like his brother Will had a calming presence on her. She didn’t feel like she was going to come undone and mess everything up when he was next to her. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you wanted to come to Chicago? I am sure Noble would have came with you.” 

Adam who had settled himself on Libby’s other side raised his eyebrow before he glanced at the brunette who scowled. “Because it was no one’s business but my own. And no offense your brother is a dirtbag.” 

To the two officers surprise Bianca laughed and shook her head, “That he is. But he did like you.’

“Oh trust me, I remember.” 

It was the one thing that Libby couldn’t forget, is the way that he preyed upon her and followed her around the clubs and bars that they went too. He had even followed her into the bathroom. What Noble Sanfino wanted, he got most of the time. And Libby O’Malley was the one thing that he couldn’t get and wanted. Wanted so badly that he even offered her husband money to get to her. But before the deal could actually go through Michael was arrested and Libby had moved away. And it had upset Noble, they had tried everything they could to find her but it was like she disappeared into thin air. 

And she never admitted to it but she still had nightmares about what happened before Michael died and what happened with Noble. And they always snuck up on her after a long shift at the firehouse or a long night up with Riley.

Libby just knew that as soon as this started up again, she would start having nightmares again and it was only going to get uglier. 

“He wanted to come out here.’ 

“Wait? What?” 

Libby was surprised, that he would want her after all this time. 

“I made the mistake of telling him and he wants to come out and see you.” 

“No.” Jay said suddenly surprising all three of the other members of the table to look at him. “She moved here to get away from the whole lifestyle and we shouldn’t be jumping back into without making sure she is comfortable. And right I don’t think she would be very comfortable with him being here.” 

They had to have time to prepare for Noble showing up and for Libby to be around him again. From what he could recall from his brother, things had been really tense and ugly whenever Noble was around. 

“He’s right.” Libby agreed, “I don’t feel comfortable at all. There were so many things that happened with your brother and with Michael that I am not ready to face it again.” 

***  
“You know staring at the phone isn’t going to make Libby call you any sooner.’ Shay said watching her friend stare at the screen of his phone, his daughter sitting on his lap eating cheerios. “I know, I am just worried about her. Was it the right thing to do, letting her do this?” 

Shay shrugged her shoulders as she pulled a yogurt container out of the fridge, ‘She was going to do it anyways. You know Libby, she’s stubborn and does things her own way. And she was going to do it either way. Show some faith with her. She knows what she’s doing.” the blonde paramedic paused her eyes on her friend and god daughter, “I think she is trying to prove it to herself that she could do something out of her comfort zone and she is trying to build herself back up after what happened with you and Renee.” 

The rescue team leader sighed and leaned against the back of his seat, he knew that his cheating was going to cause problems and cause Libby to drift away from him. She stuck it out with him because of their daughter. If they didn’t have her, she would have left him and went back to Brooklyn on the first plane out. And he knew it. He had to figure out a way to get her back on his good side and make it so they were a family again.


	7. Sanfino

Part 7: Sanfino

Once they had left the restaurant Libby released the breath that she didn’t realize that she was holding. 

“You good Lib?” Adam asked putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze. 

“I am good. That just brought back some long buried memories that I wasn’t ready to face again.” She returned, “Seeing her and remembering the parties we went too.” “That bad?” “Not necessarily bad, just wild. More wild that I never wanted to be.” She glanced at Jay, ‘Ask Will, he was at the parties with me. Half the time I was the one that got him home.” “Oh I have heard stories, he used to leave voicemails.”

Libby’s eyes lit up as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her voicemail. “He still does, he gets mad that I won’t go out with him.” 

Jay laughed and took the phone from her and pressed the voicemail button to listen to the saved voicemails from his brother. Any dirt he could get on him, he was going to get it and use it later on to hold it over his head. 

“You are evil you know that?” the younger police officer questioned looking at the paramedic.

“Oh please Adam. I am not evil. You want evil you should meet my big sister. She’s evil. Me, I am a saint.” She put her hands together like she was praying. 

“You would have to be a saint to deal with me and Michael.” Noble Sanfino said from behind them causing the trio to turn around and look at him. 

“Noble? What the hell are you doing here?” Libby asked fear coursing through her body as she stepped closer to Jay and Adam. 

“I came to see you, I have been so worried about you since Michael’s death.” 

Jay stepped partially in front of Libby who was starting to tremble, “We actually have to get Mrs. O’Malley back now, she is late for a meeting.” He lied as Adam opened the backseat door for her. “Who the hell are you?” “I am her bodyguard.” He said glaring at him. ‘And the other idiot?” Adam’s eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, he wasn’t going to say anything. He was going to let Jay handle this, his only job right now was getting Libby into the car and getting her calm down. He could see her trembling from where he was at. “Her friend. What’s it to you?” The detective shot back as Adam grasped Libby’s arm and pulled her to the back and into the car.

Libby was gasping for air as she hunched over hugging her stomach. She hadn’t expected Noble just to show up like this and make her remember all the stuff she went through when she was with Michael. Adam followed her quickly and put his arm around her, “It’s okay Lib, breath.” He muttered softly. “I want to talk to Kelly.” She mumbled as she took several deep breaths. “You can talk to him once we leave.”   
**  
“What the hell was that?” Antonio asked once they walked into the undercover apartment they secured for Libby. They had heard the conversation through the radio. 

“I don’t know.” Libby answered, “He must have gotten on a plane as soon as he got off of the phone with his sister. He isn’t going to let me go very easily this time around. He thinks I am his property.” 

“Are you going to be okay with him being here?” Alvin asked. 

“I am going to have to be.” Libby returned, “I don’t like the person I am when I am around him. And it's going to be hard for me to go back to being her. But if it helps bring down those assholes, I am going to do it.   
**  
Riley let out a squeal when her father’s phone went off cutting off the youtube video she was watching, “Daddy! Back!” She demanded with a pout. 

Kelly laughed and took the phone from his daughter and hit the button to accept the facetime call from his wife. “Hey gorgeous. You okay?”

Libby offered him a sad tense smile before answering, “I am okay, I went and saw Biacana.”

Kelly steeled his jaw, the last thing that he wanted to do was listen to this. 

“It was fine, until we left and Noble came up.’ “What?!”

Libby automatically started calming him down, “Everything is fine, I am fine. Jay and Adam got me out of there. He didn’t try anything.” “

“Promise to tell me if he does, so I can come down there and kill him myself?” Libby laughed, “I will probably beat you too, I have to go Antonio only is letting me do this for 5 minutes then I have to give up my personal cell until later.” “Okay, be safe baby. I love you.” Her husband commented.

“I love you too. Kiss Riley for me.”


End file.
